The invention is directed to a novel mold for molding articles, particularly applying tread to tires or retreading tires, and novel methods associated therewith. However, though the invention is primarily directed to the field of manufacturing new or retread tires, it is equally applicable to molding virtually any object and particularly objects of different sizes which are molded in a single mold.
The related art is particularly characterized by many patents in the name of Kenneth T. MacMillan, typical of which is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,821 issued Nov. 9, 1976. The latter patent discloses a plurality of matrices movable between open and closed positions thereof with the latter position defining a generally annular chamber having a vertical axis. An example of a similar retreading apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,966 issued Jul. 10, 1962 to William J. Laycox which also discloses a plurality of matrices movable between open and closed positions thereof with the latter position defining a generally annular chamber having a horizontal axis. Reference can also be made to the various patents cited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,821, and many other patents most notably classified in U.S. Cl. 425/19 et seq.